


Little Red Riding Hood

by boyninja12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Ahegao, Cum Vomit, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, cum, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: An old classic, but with an unusual twist!RP done by me and someone on Discord.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Little Red Riding Hood

Once upon a time, there was a young boy who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever he went out, he wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called him Little Red Riding Hood. One morning, Little Red Riding Hood asked his mom if he could go to visit her grandma, as it had been awhile since they'd seen each other. "That's a good idea," his mom said. So they packed a nice basket for Little Red Riding Hood to take to his grandma. When the basket was ready, the little boy put on his red cloak and kissed his mom goodbye. "Remember, go straight to Grandma's house," his mom cautiously told him, "Don't dawdle along the way and please don't talk to strangers! The woods are very dangerous." "Relax, mom," said Little Red Riding Hood, "I'll be careful, don't worry!" But when Little Red Riding Hood noticed some lovely flowers in the woods, he forgot the promise he'd made to his mom.

He picked a few, watched the butterflies flit about for awhile, listened to the frogs croaking and then picked a few more flowers. However, he was unaware of being watched, watched by a certain predator. There was some rustling in the bushes, causing the boy to stop what he was doing and look around. Red Riding Hood looked around, "Hello? Who's there?" He didn't see anything, so he figured it was nothing and went back to his business.

Little Red Riding Hood was enjoying the warm summer day so much, that he didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the forest behind him... "Who are you and what are you doing?" Said a male's voice, he didn't even hear the person come up to him. Little Red Riding Hood turned to the figure that approached him.

It was a sort of bear, white on one side, black with a red eye on the other. "Oh, I go by Little Red Riding Hood. I'm on my way to see my Grandma who lives through the forest, near the brook," the young boy replied. The bear smirks at that and looks at Little Red Riding Hood up and down. Oh, they sounded cute~ "Really now? Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers, kid? You never know what they could do... puhuhu..."

Little Red Riding Hood tried to think about it, but suddenly, he realized how late he was and quickly excused himself, rushing down the path to his Grandma's house. Such a shame to see them go already... Luckily, the bear knew a quick shortcut. He went through some paths into the forest and came upon Grandma's house with a note on the door.

"Hm? 'Gone on vacation. Be back in a few weeks. Grandma.' Huh. Well, that saves me some time!" He unlocked the door and looked around and found her clothes. Perfect. Now... to wait. A few minutes later, Red Riding Hood, a little out of breath from running, arrived at Grandma's and knocked on the door. The note that was there before had been removed. Right on cue~ "Come in!" The bear said, putting on his best old woman's voice. When Little Red Riding Hood entered the little cottage, he could scarcely recognize his Grandmother. "Grandma, your voice sounds so odd, what's wrong?", he asked. "Oh, just have something in my throat, never you mind, dear. Come, come closer." The bear said, still disguised as Red's Grandma.

"Oh Grandma! What big ears you have," said Little Red Riding Hood as he edged closer to the bed he was laying in. "Why, to hear you better of course!" The bear grins as he watched Little Red getting closer. Yes, yes... almost there. "Oh Grandma! What a strange eye you have," quipped Red Riding Hood, referring to the bear's red eye. Shit! He forgot he had a different one. "Well... to see better, my dear." However, it seemed like Red Riding Hood was oblivious as all sin, as even these things were not enough to convince him as he kept walking towards the bed, "Oh well, you're still my grandma, through and through. Here, me and mom made this basket for you!" He held up the basket. This was so pathetically easy. Hey, not that he was complaining~ "Oh thank you. What's inside this, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked, still putting up the act. God, Little Red was so cute being so oblivious and dumb.

Little Red opened up the basket, and it was a couple of sandwiches, a bottle of juice, and a framed picture of Little Red Riding Hood himself. He pointed to the picture and smiled, "This is so you'll always have something to remember me by, Grandma!~" Upon closer inspection... Little Red wasn't a girl at all. He thought they were a girl. Huh, even better~ 

"Why thank you. I think I have a better idea on how we can remember each other better..." The bear said and puts the basket aside and smiles at the cloaked boy. Little Red tilted his head, "Huh? And how could you do that, Grandma?" "First, you have to get closer, Little Red. It's something very special, just for the two of us." This may prove to be fun after all~ Plus, that just makes this boy cuter~

Little Red got closer to the bed, curious, "What is it, Grandma?" The bear grins and cups Little Red's cheek. "Oh... this~" He finally reveals himself and presses his lips against the boy's. "Mmh~" Little Red went wide-eyed upon the bear kissing him, "M-Mmh?! Mmh!" The bear, known as Monokuma, held Little Red close. "Mmmhh, mm...~" Oh fuck, his mouth was amazing~ Definitely worth the ruse~ Feeling the fur, Little Red Riding Hood realized far too late that the person in the bed was not his Grandma, but a hungry bear! And this wasn't just any regular hunger, either. Monokuma pulls away and chuckles. "Puhuhu, oh, you make this so easy! Who knew that you were also a boy too? Not that I have a problem with that~ It just makes this..." He trails off and gropes Little Red's butt, "... even better~"

Little Red gasped as he felt Monokuma groping his butt, "Aahh! NHhh, h-help! Someone help me!" "It's just the two of us, Little Red~ I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want your body~" Monokuma says and pins the cloaked boy on his back. "Mmm... you look so fuckin' cute...~" Little Red blushed hard as he felt the bear taking advantage of him, "Nnhh, oh no..." Why... Why didn't he keep his promise?! "Let's see what we have here..." Monokuma looked at what Little Red was wearing and noticed his blush. "Oh, like being manhandled? Like being taken advantage by a strong male?~ Kinky~" Little Red tried to deny it, "NHhh! N-No! This is wrong!" But despite the words coming out of his mouth... It seemed as though his body thought differently.

The bear chuckles, his clothes leave little to the imagination. This boy was just too damn naive and trusting. "Your mind says no, but you're body? Mh, hm. You're a kinky boy~ I like it~" Monokuma takes off Little Red's clothes, except for his cloak of course. More sexy that way in his opinion~ "Mmh... you're even better than a girl. Fuck, how did I not notice before?" Little Red shook his head, now that he was almost completely in the nude, "Aahh! N-No, wait, I-I'm--" But the bear didn't care, he was too much into his lust to hear the boy's protests. He leaned down and kisses Little Red's neck, while also groping his crotch. "Mmh... so hot~ I can't help myself...~" The boy gasped and groaned as the bear groped his crotch, "AAhhgn! Hhnh, ooooh...!" Monokuma continues kissing the boy and rubbing his crotch, feeling his cock and balls. "Mmh... you like that, huh? Does it feel good, you little femboy bitch?~"

Little Red panted as he felt the kisses on his neck and his cock and balls being rubbed, "Hhhh, i-it feels... mmf... it... ahh! ...f-feels weAAHH!!" His train of thought was cut short as he felt his cock suddenly getting jerked. "Hehe... your dick says otherwise~ How can you be so cute? I'm so obsessed...~" Monokuma says, wrapping a paw around Little Red's shaft and jerking him off, hearing his panting and moans. Little Red moaned and groaned as his cock got jerked off. This... This felt so wrong... Didn't it? "Aahhhh, ooooh my G-God...! Hhh, nnhh..." Monokuma kept rubbing and playing with Little Red's cock, he then went back to his neck again and actually bit him. "Mmnhf! Mmm~" Little Red gasped and shouted as he got bitten by the bear, "AHH!! NnHhh, hhh...!" This... This was madness...!

So... So why did it start to feel so... s-so...? Good? Was Monokuma right? Did he truly want this all along? Why else would his body be enjoying this treatment? Monokuma pulls away, seeing the hickey he made and smiles. "Perfect... Now then..." He opens his mouth and takes Little Red's cock inside. "Mmh...~" Little Red moaned again, but this time, his moans were not of disdain, but of pleasure, "HHhaahh!~ Nnhhh, i-it's starting to... to feel so... so good!~" The bear smiles at this and bobs his head, swirling his tongue to taste more of the boy's shaft. "Mmhf, slurp, slurp...~" Little Red groaned and panted as he felt the bear blowing him off, "Aahhh, hhhah~ F-Fuck...~" He let out his first swear... but he didn't care about that. This felt far too good~

Why didn't he ever try this? How could something so perverted and wrong feel so amazing?~ "Mmhf... pfha... your cock tastes so good...~ Hahh-mmhph...~" Monokuma says before going back to blow the cloaked boy again. Little Red moaned as the bear kept sucking him off, "Aahhn!~ Hhh, y-your... your mouth!~ S-So... so warm!~" Monokuma goes deeper, feeling the cock at the back of his throat, gagging a bit before he relaxes. "Hhhgg, ghhg, slurp, mmhhgh, mmm...~" Red gasped as he felt the bear going as deep as he did, "Aahhhh!!~ H-Holy shit...!~ I... I think I'm gonna...!" He felt pre begin to leak out of him; no doubt he was gonna bust soon. The bear began tasting the pre leaking out and smiles again. Oh yes, this is what he was waiting for~

Little Red's eyes fluttered and crossed, as he couldn't help but grab Monokuma's head, and force his cock down, shooting his cum into the bear's throat, "AAAAHHH!!!~ C-CUMMING!!!~" Monokuma squeezes his eyes shut and feels the rush of cum going down his throat. "HHGHGGH!!!" Little Red soon pulled away, shooting the rest of his load onto the bear's face, "Aahhh, oooooh...~" The bear gasps and opens his eyes, feeling the warm cum on his face. "Pfha... G-God damn...! I bet that must've finally felt good, huh kid?" Little Red nodded and smiled, "Uh-huh... It did...~" "Then you'll surely like this~" Monokuma says and shows off his erection to Little Red, who was obviously aroused from playing with him. Little Red's eyes lit up at the sight of Monokuma's thick... throbbing... huge cock!~ "O-Oh my, such an enormous cock you have~" The bear grins and chuckles. "The better to fuck you with~"

Little Red, not wanting to waste any more time, spread his legs, showing off his anus, "P-Please...~ Fuck me, and make me yours forever and ever!~" That was all Monokuma needed to hear, he grabbed Little Red's waist and thrusts his cock inside his anus. "Mmhgh!~ Then I'll make you mine forever!~" Little Red groaned as he felt Monokuma's large cock inside him, so big it even made a bulge in his stomach, "AHHH!!~ Hnhhhh, f-fuck me!!~" Monokuma moves his hips, thrusting inside the needy and slutty boy, watching as he could see the outline and bulge of his cock. "Mmhg... soon, you'll take nothing but my cock only after this~ I'm gonna fuck you so much, you femboy slut!~" Little Red Riding Hood was so happy, he didn't even realize his cloak had fallen off during this, revealing near-shaggy brunette hair.

"MMhhg... you're gonna visit me... nghg... every single day... from now on!~ You'll be my personal slut!~" Monokuma said, grunting with every push. "Mmhg... fuck, your ass is the best!~" Red Riding Hood groaned, and was so into it, he let out an idea, "NGhhahh!~ NHhh, wh-why... don't you... mgh... j-just keep me here? Hhahh, ahhh!~ M-More!~" Monokuma thought about it for a moment. Yeah... why doesn't he just do that? He can have this boy all to himself~ "You make a good point!~ As a reward, I'll enjoy filling you up. You'd love that, don't you?" Little Red nodded as he kept getting pounded, "Y-Yeah!~ P-Please, fill me, I want your cum!!~" Hearts were now in his eyes as he could not contain the waterfall of drool that was escaping from his mouth.

Monokuma gave a few harsh thrusts and groans, cumming inside and filling the boy up. "AAAHHH!!!~" Little Red Riding Hood screamed in pleasure at being filled, "AAAAAAHHHH!!!~ YYEEEEESSS!!!~" There was so much, that it made the boy's stomach bloat. "Hhahh... fuck yeah...~" Monokuma sighs and looks at his work, and seeing Little Red Riding Hood so happy. Little Red felt all the cum sloshing around inside him. There was so much inside him even that he just... "Bhh... BLEEEEEGHHH!!!" The bear watches as his own cum was being vomited out of the boy and staining the bed and floor. "Fuck yeah...~ So hot~" Little Red looked at Monokuma, with a look of sadness, as if he'd betrayed his new Master, "Nhhh, I-I'm so sorry... I couldn't hold it all in..."

"That's quite alright! It just means we can keep going!" Monokuma says and starts moving his hips inside Little Red again. "Mmhf... it gives me more time to get used to your ass~" Red Riding Hood moaned, "Aahhhn!~ Hhhh, I... I love you!~ Uh... w-what's your name...?" The bear gives out a small laugh before answering. "Puhuhu... My name is Monokuma." Red Riding Hood smiled at that, "Hhnn, M-Monokuma... I love you, Monokuma~ P-Please, never leave me...!" Monokuma pulls him close and whisper's in the boy's ear. "Oh don't worry, we'll be doing this forever and ever~ I'd never leave my favorite cumdump~" At that, Red held him tight, almost as if he was afraid he would die if he let go, "Aahhh~ T-Thank you... Thank you so much!~" And thus, Red Riding Hood's life would start anew...

[...]

A couple of days passed ever since Little Red Riding Hood went to Grandma's house. However, he never came back. Little Red's mother even started getting worried that something happened to her son and asked around. But nobody knew where he was, not even in Grandma's house which was empty and looked like nothing happened at all. However, very deep into the words, moans could be heard from the boy himself, riding on his new Master, Monokuma. He didn't know how he went at this, nor how many loads he's gained, or lost. But he didn't care. Without his Master and his big, thick cock and yummy cum, nothing mattered. This was his new life, his new home, his new existence. To be a personal cocksleeve to the bear, who was all too glad to fill him again and again. All the while, the already broken boy, had a dumb smile on his face, giggling and moaning like a lunatic, begging his Master to fuck him forever. And thus ends the tale of Little Red Riding Hood...

\-- THE END --


End file.
